Ride Me
by alexilexi247
Summary: Dragon blood has always been in the Malfoy's family but lay dormant, almost forgotten until the right heir came along. Draco Malfoy. When Draco is finally free of the war, and his parents, he can concentrate on more important things like finding a rider... and a mate.


**Ride Me**

_Just a short story to satisfy my obsession with dragons recently! The Drarry obsession is nothing new._

_Summary: Dragon blood has always been in the Malfoy's family but lay dormant, almost forgotten until the right heir came along. Draco Malfoy. When Draco is finally free of the war, and his parents, he can concentrate on more important things like finding a rider... and a mate._

_Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been J.K Rowling. Only she and her associates own the Harry Potter books and franchise. I merely wish to share my musings with others and I definitely make no profit from this._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rider**

The sky was bathed in a spectrum of light; reds and pinks and oranges dominated the morning sky as the sun rose from behind the spectacular castle. All inhabitants of Hogwarts had long disappeared, having evacuated the castle after the war almost a full year ago.

It was still beautiful, most of the structure untouched by the wrath of Death Eaters and defence of students but the fallen ruins and scorched stone impressed a mystical charm to the image rather than ruining it. The low clouds almost completely obscured the sky above, hiding the creature that soared above them, flying fast towards the castle.

The Dragon's scales were a pearly white, glowing in the dim light of the morning. Despite it's size, it's grace was evident as the huge creature beat it's wings against the air, climbing higher into the sky.

Draco didn't know why he had to come back here, he just had to. A strong call was pulling him here, one so strong he knew he would tear himself from a cell in Azkaban if he had to, just to reach this place. He stretched his long body, enjoying the wind that caressed his scaled form as he pushed himself faster. He needed to be there soon.

It had been too long since Draco had been in his dragon form. His parents had forbidden him from shifting to this form the moment he could control it but his father and mother had gone to France to re-evaluate their lives now they had little money and no prestige. Draco had been left alone, forced to leave the mansion himself due to the Auror's constant 'investigation'. Instead Draco had travelled, living as a dragon for most of the time, preying on the odd sheep when he became hungry and resting under the stars. Many times over the year he had thought of flying to New Zealand where his species originally came from. He could find a dragon mate, start a new life, disappear and never go back home.

Draco watched as the castle grew bigger as he approached, mighty towers and worthless ruins sending a shudder down his spine. He wanted to put the war behind him, create a new life for himself independently, free of the Malfoy name. Draco didn't want to get stuck in the past, the guilt, he wanted to move past it and coming back to Hogwarts wasn't the way to do that. There were too many bad memories, too much death caused by him.

The dragon suddenly swooped down, wings arching to circle his large body as he plummeted to the

ground, only pulling up at the last second to glide over the unkempt grass, so close it ticked his legs and stomach. He glided over the lake, dropping his head in briefly to cool off and drink after the long flight.

Eventually reaching the entrance, Draco landed on the stone path, wings automatically folding behind him. Feeling safer in his dragon form, he walked through the entrance. He barely fit through the archway, half of a corner crumbling away as he squeezed through the passage. The claws on his feet dragged noisily over the cracked and broken stone floor, warning anyone that could be inside of his presence.

Draco slowly made his way through the crumbling maze of halls, an unknown force guiding him forwards. He stopped just behind one of the few walls that hadn't crumbled away, sensing someone on the other side. He tensed, prepared to be found. He hadn't exactly been stealthy as he walked into the castle. He didn't even think he could be stealthy in this form. After a few moments of listening, Draco heard no movement and backed away slowly.

Once he was a little further away, he closed his eyes, concentrated and, as easy as breathing, he was stood back as a human. A hand ran quickly through his blond hair, undoubtedly ruffled from the change as it always was. With a sigh, he stroked a hand over his robes, wiping away anything that may have been clinging to the fabric before schooling his features and walking forwards to where he felt the ever present draw.

Draco almost ran away when he rounded the corner, seeing the unknown person for the first time. Harry Potter was _there_, right in front of him. It had been too long since he had seen him and Draco couldn't say they had parted in good faith after the war, they had left a lot of things unsaid, many that had needed to be said, especially on Draco's behalf.

He stepped forwards hesitantly, worried that the wizard would turn around any second but he seemed unaware of Draco's presence. Draco walked forwards until he was stood directly behind the still unaware man. The sighted worried Draco. Potter was sat on a wall, half crumbled away and looking very unstable. The straight drop from the cliff edge where he sat was easily enough to kill and from the way Harry stared, eyes fixated with the ground far below him, he knew that, too.

"Potter." Draco said as softly as he dared, trying to not startle the man.

Harry visibly jolted, turning around to see the intruder though he already knew who it was, that voice was unmistakable. "Malfoy?" He asked, blinking rapidly and Draco didn't know if it was in disbelief or the man had been on the verge of crying. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering how the work on the castle was doing." He lied as the words naturally came to him. "Doesn't seem to be doing too well."

"They're starting the work in a couple of weeks, giving people time to sort their lives out first." He explained, voice seeming tired, the words spoken in quiet rasps.

"Why are you here then?" Draco asked, fearing the worst, the thought of Harry dying left horrible spikes in his heart and a sickness in his stomach, a feeling that made him want to beg and cry for the boy-who-lived to stay with him but he stood strong, never allowing the feelings to surface, trying to hide them from himself.

"Just assessing the damage." Harry lied but he had an awful lot less practice that Draco and the dragon noticed straight away.

"That's why you were thinking of jumping, is it?" Draco said impulsively, another part of him controlling his mouth as it told him what to say, no matter how much he hated the words.

Harry looked away for a moment, once again staring down at the endless abyss below them. "Why would you care? If I did it now you'd probably claim you pushed me." He snorted.

"I don't hate you, Harry." Draco whispered, his instincts taking a tighter grasp on him than they ever had, guiding him to say those words. They were the truth, Draco didn't hate him, he never had. Though Draco had been jealous for years, never being able to please his parents whereas The Boy Who Lived couldn't do any wrong in the eyes of the world, he knew it was childish. The only thing that held him back from apologising after the war was the fear that Harry would reject him as a monster and a fiend, presume his intentions weren't pure.

"Why tell me that? It's not like it matters, it doesn't change what we've done." Harry sighed, shuffling slightly on the wall and Draco suppressed the urge to leap forwards and pull him from the edge. This man meant something to his dragon and Draco was going to find out.

"Just don't, okay? That would hurt a lot of people, they all love you and you are not alone in this world." He whispered, a hand moving to rest on his shoulder in comfort. Harry's hand came up, covering Draco's and they both gasped in unison, a powerful shock of magic flowing through their bodies.

Draco pulled his hand away, his draw towards the man finally making sense, though he should have realised much faster than that. For a moment all he could feel was pure joy. Draco had thought that he was too different, too strange after being made to reject his dragon form for all those years but he was there. Harry Potter was his rider.

The it hit him. His rider. Draco had found his rider. It was Harry Fucking Potter. How would Draco ever explain it to him? Harry would never understand, he would hate Draco for forcing them to be close together. They'd end up killing each other. All the feelings of joy were transformed into sorrow and Draco quickly got up, moving away from the shocked man.

"I have to go." He muttered, unsure of what to do as his whole body screamed at him to stay with him, help him and comfort him. It hurt so much to turn around and walk away, his dragon screaming in anguish, trying to make him go back and stay with his rider.

Draco walked away as fast as he could, on the verge of running the whole time until he was out of sight and ran. He ran as fast as he could, forcing himself to get away. The need to go back was blinding and he gasp as the ache in his body grew stronger, fighting itself as the need to tie with his rider became overpowering.

Draco had ran all the way down to the edges of the forbidden forest before he felt safe to stop, panting and gasping as he tried to recover his breath. He looked around for a moment, forcing himself to think straight. Potter wasn't there, it was safe for him to fly off. He thought for a moment, the transformation taking longer than usual in his pained, confused and exhausted state.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he felt his claws dig into the loose earth and his senses opened to the world around him. The sounds and smells of the trees and animals around him helped clear his head of Harry.

The dragon spread his wings, the leathery limbs uncurling from his back to reach an exceptional span as he prepared to take off.

"Malfoy wait!" He heard the call behind him as the raven haired man scrambled down the beaten gravel path, not looking where he was going as he rushed towards the stunned dragon.

Draco held still, not knowing if he should run or not. If the man had seen him change then Draco would be forced to either kill him or bond with him. The man chose that moment to look up from the ground he was running over, seeing the huge dragon for the first time.

Harry froze where he stood as he finally set eyes on the dragon. Almost immediately the lost man was gone, replaced by the powerful wizard everyone presumed him to be. In seconds a wand was pointed at Draco, the man's mouth prepared to utter any spell to incapacitate the creature.

Draco stepped back, his huge hind leg moving back as he tried to retreat but before the dragon had chance to escape, Harry stepped forwards with a spell on his lips.

"_Stupefy._" He called with a flick of his wand, making the spell as powerful as possible but the dragon just snarled as it hit him, shaking it off easily. Draco growled at the wizard, challenging him to strike again as his dragon instincts to defend himself overtook any human rationalisation.

Harry backed off with a gasp, trying to immobilise the dragon with a more powerful spell but Draco was, once again, unaffected by the magic. The dragon reared up on his hind legs, scaring the man as he raised himself to full height, an impressive 45 ft, and stretched his neck to show himself off.

Draco knew he was a perfect creature, the pearly scales glimmered in the sun and shone in multicolour, not a single one out of place. He was one of the largest of his species and showed how proud he was as he spread his wings and raised his head, firing a huge scarlet flame into the air.

Harry scrambled back in fear, knowing that one swipe from the claws would cut him to ribbons, one knock from the tail would crush him or a small breath of flame would burn the wizard to death. Instead of getting away, Harry landed on his arse as the dragon lowered back onto it's forelegs, the ground shaking under it's weight.

Harry flinched back, ready for it to do something but the dragon just leaned closer to him, it's face frightfully close to Harry's. The man screwed his eyes shut, looking away from the creature as it took a deep huff of breath, ready for the fire that came next.

Harry jumped as an odd noise came from the dragon, slowly growing louder until he couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. The man cautiously opened his eyes to see that the dragon was _laughing_ at him. It's huge head shook from side to side as it laughed loudly, it's jaws half open to reveal it's giant gleaming teeth.

"What do you want?" Harry asked bravely, finally pulling himself back onto his feet and pointing his wand at the dragon. "What did you do with Draco?"

Draco finally shook off the uncontrollable laughter. He hadn't been able to help it, watching the Saviour fall to his ass in fear was just too funny.

"Well?" Harry pushed and Draco was really beginning to doubt Potter's sanity if he was trying to get answers from a dragon. Draco lay down on the ground to rest his paws, resting his head on his leg so that his eyes were more level with the human's.

"Stupid animal." Harry muttered in annoyance. "You're not dangerous at all, are you?"

Draco growled at that, baring his teeth in a reminder that he could quickly kill the man.

"So you do know what I'm saying." Harry realised, smirking victoriously at the dragon. "Then where is ferret-boy? He's hard to miss; really blonde hair, annoying attitude and a creepy smirk."

Draco smirked, though it was barely more than a lip twitch in this form he could tell Harry noticed. He watched as the wizard's forehead creased, trying to figure out what Draco was. It was almost possible to see the cogs turning in his mind. Harry reached out with one hand, gently stroking the dragon's snout and causing Draco to purr as the bond opened up, filling the dragon with too much excitement as the bond almost became completely linked.

"Draco?" He asked in shock at the huge dragon, him being the one to pull back from the bond this time. It nodded it's head and almost instantly turned back into the man Harry recognised so well. "How?" He asked, walking forwards, his hand moving to clasp Draco's of it's own accord. Only Harry gasped that time, Draco was ready for the feeling of the bond between them and pulled his hand away immediately.

"You don't want to do that?" He warned taking a few steps back.

"Then why does everything in me say that I do?" Harry asked, trying to step closer to the other wizard.

"It's just instinct, once that wears off you'll regret touching me, you'll seal the bond. You can't get rid of me after you do."

"Bond..." He said with a smile. "I like the sound of that." He whispered, moving forwards to touch Draco once more.

Knowing that explaining it to him was a hopeless case, Draco quickly pulled out his wand and cast a simple body bind spell on Harry before placing a complicated spell on himself that held back the bond for a short while, one that he had been taught a long time ago by a rider in preparation for this day.

Once he was sure it was safe, he released Harry from his bindings. "Harry. You have to understand first." He demanded and Harry nodded, bewildered from the way he had been acting as he snapped out of the trance the need to bond had put him in.

Draco walked over to a wall, one that looked a lot sturdier than the one Harry had been resting on and sat down gracefully, indicating for Harry to sit next to him.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, the name a question in itself as he sat on the wall, as far away from the man as possible.

"You should leave, Harry." Draco whispered. "It would be best if you just forgot this."

"Why. You-You're a... What are you?" Harry stuttered his confusion.

"I'm a hybrid." Draco answered. "Between a wizard and a dragon if you're too stupid to work that out."

"But when? How?"

"Since forever, Potter. I have been forced to hide my... _other_ side all my life by my father."

"And now he's gone." Harry deduced. "And your here-"

"Because of you." Draco whispered.

"Because of this bond?"

"You learn fast, Potter." Draco snorted, trying to avoid the eventual truth. It wasn't going to end well.

"What bond, Malfoy? If that's why we're both here right now then maybe I should know something about it."

"Harry." Draco started, saying the man's name as softly as he could. "Dragons aren't dangerous beasts, they were once quite intelligent before muggles scared them away. Back then, a dragon would take a dragon mate for life. They would also choose a rider. Dragons bond using a powerful, ancient magic. It can't be broken and once one of us dies, we are both gone."

"Wait-So you're saying that I'm your rider?" Harry asked in awe.

Draco nodded shakily, just glad that the wizard wasn't throwing punches, or deadly spells, yet. "I understand you won't want this, Potter. It's stupid and I won't trouble you with it. You won't feel anything once I leave so just let me get it over with."

"Wait. Draco?" Harry called as the hybrid tried to walk away. "Will it hurt you?" He asked, picking up on the 'you won't feel anything' part.

"Forget about me, Potter. Go back to those ginger weasels you call a family and leave me alone." Draco snarled, putting as much malice in his voice as he could to tried to scare his rider away.

"I-I can't." He whispered, "I-no one has seen me since the end of the war." Harry disclosed.

"I wondered why you've never been in the papers." Draco muttered, wondering what else to say. He knew he shouldn't ask why, he already had a pretty good idea anyway, seeing as he hadn't seen any of his friends after the war either. The only thing that had kept him going was the freedom flying gave him but Harry didn't have that. "I'm sorry."

The dragon slowly reached out a comforting hand, making sure to not touch Harry's bare skin. The man seemed to relax under his touch, sighing deeply as he looked out over the beautiful countryside from the castle. "Why now?" He asked, needing answer to this sudden _thing_ he had been told.

"Sometimes the bond only reveals itself at the most appropriate time. We're both alone, there's no war going on any more. I might even presume that we are both very mature adults that aren't going to jump to conclusions. I'd definitely say that this is the perfect time for us to work it out."

"Huh." Was the only response Draco got as the man sat next to him, never taking his eyes off the distance, staring at something Draco couldn't see.

"It was nice seeing you, Potter." He said, no hatred in his voice as he started to stand. A hand grabbed his clothed wrist, pulling him back down onto the wall.

"Don't leave." Harry gasped, refusing to let go of Draco's wrist. "I-I." he gasped, wanting to say something but couldn't force it from him. "It doesn't matter. It's stupid."

"What?" The dragon asked in concern. Knowing his luck the man was severely depressed. He had said he had no one to talk to and Draco had found him scarily close to a cliff face after all.

"Why me? You hate me." Harry asked in confusion. There would easily be millions of people clamouring to meet such an exotic creature.

"A dragon picks the most suitable rider. You're strong, powerful, defiant." He started but Harry turned from him. If Draco had chosen him for them reasons then he was sadly mistaken, Harry was none of those things. He would rather remain alone, let the dragon leave him than have to pretend he was strong again.

Undeterred by Harry's reaction, Draco shifted closer, not touching but easily slipping into his personal space as if they had been close for years. "You're brave, kind, loyal, fair, loving and most of all: forgiving. That's why you are my rider. Because you can forgive me for all I have done, all I will do and still care for me."

Ever so slowly, Harry held out his hand and Draco wondered what he was doing until

"You want to do this?" He asked in shock.

"Well, I always wanted a pet." Harry teased. "Even if it is a scaly, high-maintenance one." He joked.

Draco snorted for a moment before turning to the other wizard, trying to make him realise how serious it was. "There's no going back from this. I don't want you to just jump in without thinking it through."

"I've never thought through anything in my life but it seems to have worked out well enough. I'm still alive, aren't I?"

Draco wanted to add a 'barely' on the end of that but it went unsaid between them. Their awful history wasn't something either of them wanted to bring up. "You can't back out." He warned.

"Don't plan on it. It was meant to be, right? It will work out, I just know it." Harry shot back, a daring gleam in his eye.

"Oh, fuck it." The dragon decided, grasping his rider's hand, this time letting the connection flare up, reach towards the wizard's magical core, entwining with it and creating an unbreakable bond between them.

Draco cried out, the relief overwhelming him. It felt so good, so _right. _The blinding joy of the bond overtook him as his body was set ablaze with magic that swirled over his skin and felt as if it was burning over his body. He collapsed into his rider, the ecstasy taking over until if finally ebbed out of his body, leaving a deep, thrumming magic that bound them together.

"Wow." Harry sighed, clutching hard on Draco's robes. "That was-was..."

"Magical?" Draco managed to choke out, pulling himself upright. He felt so full of energy, the powerful mix filling a gap he never knew he had. "Harry." He said boldly, feeling no doubt, no regret for what had happened. "I want you to ride me."

Harry nodded, overpowered by the new senses in his body. It was almost like he could feel his dragon as an extension of himself, every movement known before he did it. It was confusing and amazing. He hadn't even known this kind of magic was possible.

Draco stood, taking a few steps away from his rider. Harry watched as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes before his whole body changed in front of him, so fast that he could hardly see it happen. The form grew in seconds until the great creature stood before him once again.

Harry couldn't deny that the dragon was beautiful, its huge body towering over him, each scale and claw perfectly defined. The dragon spread his wings, displaying their magnificent span to his rider.

"May I?" Harry asked hesitantly, reaching out a hand.

"_Feel free._" He heard the answer in his head and almost jumped back. It definitely sounded like Draco but he hadn't _heard _it.

"What the...?" He trailed off in confusion.

"_It's part of our link._" The dragon explained, Draco's voice once again echoing through the wizard's head. "_So we can always communicate._"

"This is amazing." Harry whispered, his hand reaching out to touch the dragon's snout. Draco's neck lowered, eyes meeting as the reached the same level. Harry was mesmerised by the spiralling colours in the dragon's orb-like eyes. The creature was perfect and beautiful and his.

"_You want to go for a ride?_" Draco asked, his voice full of excitement and impatience.

"A ride? As in, riding you?" The wizard hesitated, the sudden reality of it hitting him.

"_Not scared, are you, Potter?_" The dragon challenged, the creature itself growling playfully.

"Never." Harry snorted, climbing onto the dragon's back with a little help as the dragon's head nudged him up.

Harry clung tight as the dragon began to move, only walking for the moment. His whole body swayed, shaking slightly from the pressure of his enormous body.

The dragon stopped, looking over the sharp drop below him. His claws curled over the side, keeping his safely on the ground. For now.

Harry could feel it all, the dirt beneath the dragon's feet, the air that rushed up from the side of the cliff, like touching only made their connection stronger. When he looked down, though, he wasn't feeling so confident.

"I can't do this." He shouted over to the dragon.

"_You can._" He heard the soothing voice. "_You were made to do this. You could ride a broom like a pro on your first try. You are a brilliant flyer because this is what you were made to do. I know you can do this._"

Reassured by the words, Harry nodded, feeling the tensing of the dragon's muscles as he prepared to take off.

"_Harry_." Draco called over the bond to the frightened rider one last time. "_Do you remember the time you rode a hippogriff?_"

"Yeah." He whispered, the sound carrying across the bond, too.

"_Well it's nothing like that at all_." He said with a laugh as he took off into the air.

OXOXOX

Harry could boast that he had rode a dragon before but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. This was totally different. That dragon had been old, broken and hardly able to fly. He had chains to hold onto and his friends to help him control it but Draco was a completely different dragon.

He was faster and flew like a total maniac for a start. At first Harry had a hard time holding on but he soon found some thick, armoured scales that jutted out around his neck and acted as perfect footholds. He was worried about hurting Draco but the moment his feet found the plates, Draco sent a spark of happiness through the bond.

"_That's right. Do the same with your hands._" He said, the voice echoing in Harry's mind.

The rider got to work, trying to find similar holds around Draco's neck. He quickly found them, hands grasping around them like handles. He suddenly felt at ease, like this was the perfect place to be as he rode his dragon. It came to him like riding was his nature, like he had been doing it all his life. He gently stood, using the scales as a horse rider would use stirrups to hold himself off the dragon. His arms held onto the sides of his neck, keeping him close.

"_Lower your head_." Harry commanded through their bond. "_If I'm supposed to drive I need to see_."

The dragon obeyed without a second of hesitation, lowering his long neck so that Harry could see as well as they flew through the air.

"_Can you go any faster?_" He asked, ready to test this ability that seemed to come naturally to him. Not only did it come naturally but Harry felt more alive than he had in years as the wind swept around him and the sky expanded on for what seemed to be forever. Every bad feeling melted away until it was just him and his dragon and the thrill of flying.

"_Of course I can. I was just going really slow so you could get used to it._" Draco said with a mental laugh.

A jolt of fear stuck Harry for a moment. If that was slow, how fast could they really go? He pushed away his fear, ready to take on the challenge. "_You're all talk Malfoy. I want to see some action._" He called, instantly getting a response as his huge wings flapped even faster and harder, pushing them forwards as the dragon leaned into the wind, speeding up.

Harry held on tighter, leaning so far forward that his face almost touched the dragon as they flew forwards at tremendous speeds, the wind whipping around the wizard and threatening to pull him off.

"_Relax._" Draco soothed. "_You can't fall off me._"

"_What if I do?_" He mentally questioned, unable to speak as the fear quickly made his hold on the dragon weak. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out what was happening as he moved back to the clinging position he had been in at the start.

"_Hold onto me properly and open your fucking eyes if you don't want to fall off. You were made for this. If you sit like that then you're asking to fall and you'll never become a rider, you need to do this without fear._" He barked in a sharp order, instantly getting Harry to move back into position. "_I'll catch you if you fall, I promise._" Draco added on softly.

Feeling soothed by Draco's words, Harry forced himself to look forwards. He could feel Draco's presence through the magical bond, constantly sending feelings of happiness and excitement that he felt whilst flying to reassure his rider.

"_Let's do this!_" Harry said, mainly to himself. "_Draco, speed up, I want you to go as fast as you can." _He ordered.

"_Yes sir!_" He agreed, pushing himself forwards as fast as he could, cutting through the air until he was moving impossibly fast, though Harry couldn't tell how fast.

They pushed forwards and Harry soon got comfortable with their fast speed and was ready to challenge himself again.

"C_an you do any tricks Draco?"_ He asked, feeling daring.

"_I don't think you're ready for that yet._" The dragon warned but Harry wasn't in the mood to listen.

"_Just do a roll, I bet I can still hold on._"

"_And I bet you fall off. I'm not doing anything stupid, that can wait._" Draco challenged him.

"_I'm the rider here and I say that you're going to do it._" Harry pushed, influencing him through their magical tie and Draco couldn't help but obey him.

"_Fine but if you fall off it's your own bloody fault._" He sighed, giving Harry a moment to back off. When he didn't, Draco sighed again. He could do the roll but he was sure that Harry was going to fall off, he wasn't ready for that yet. Instead of arguing, Draco folded his wings back into him, letting gravity pull him into a dive.

"_Hold on tight._" He felt obliged to warn the man though he deserved it if he fell. Just seconds later, he twisted his whole body, feeling the odd vertigo as everything went upside-down before righting itself again. Instead of spreading his wings to fly again, Draco instantly moved into a nosedive. He had felt Harry begin to slip the second he began the turn and he had fell of soon after.

He held back for a few moments, they were high enough that Harry wasn't going to suddenly splat on the side of a road and so he seized the moment to scare the recklessness out of his rider. Once he felt the fear become overwhelming between the bond, he knew he had done enough and dived down, expertly swooping directly under his rider and allowing the man a comfortable landing on him.

"_Idiot._" He commented, not getting a reply from the gasping wizard. He let them glide for a moment, giving Harry a moment to collect himself. "_Are you okay?_"

"_Yeah._" He finally answered, unable to talk out loud. "_Just a bit shaken._"

"_Good. Might teach you a lesson next time._"

Harry just grunted in response, shuffling around on his butt. "_How am I supposed to get back?_" He asked, referring to the fact he had landed close to the back of the dragon, closer to his tail than anything else.

"_Just walk._" Draco snorted, like it was simple and in theory it was. He was so big that you could go for a stroll over his back.

"_Are you crazy? We're hundreds of miles up in the air._"

"_Thousands of miles up in the air_." Draco corrected, not helping the situation. "_And it's completely safe, we're basically gliding in the best weather I've seen in months. If you fall now, there's no hope for you_." He taunted.

Ruffled by Draco's constant questioning of his ability, Harry pulled himself to his feet. He outstretched his arms, trying to keep his balance as he slowly put one foot in front of the other as if he was walking across a tightrope.

Harry smiled triumphantly as he managed to get back to the dragon's shoulders, his smug mood moving across the bond and making

"_Oops, sorry. I think we hit a little turbulence there._" Draco chuckled, the imprint of a smug Malfoy smirk following it to Harry's mind.

"Bloody arse." He muttered to himself, grabbing hold of Draco's scales so that he once again had control of the flight. He looked down for a moment on impulse, enjoying the view of England below them when he noticed the start of a city just ahead of them. He began to notice the motorways and the huge skyscrapers and panicked, wondering where they had flown to.

"_Draco?_" He asked uncertainly. "_Where are we?_"

"_London, I think. Oh yeah... Look! Big Ben!_"He called, pointing his nose down to the clock so far down that Harry couldn't see anything but a mass of buildings and roads.

"How the bloody hell did we get to London so fast?" Harry squeaked in shock. They couldn't have been up there that long, Harry hadn't even noticed that they had flown so far.

"_Seeing as we're going at about 200mph and we've been travelling for 2 hours, it's perfectly possible._" The dragon informed him.

Harry didn't know which to splutter at first. The fact that they were travelling at 200 miles per hour, that he had been flying for 2 hours or that they were in London.

"That's impossible." Harry tried to reason but the dragon just snorted.

"_Birds have reached this speed, Potter, it's not really an achievement. We're fucking magic!_"

"_So... Um. Do you wanna stop or something?_" Harry asked hopefully. He was feeling incredibly sick and the more he looked down, the more he believed he was about to throw up any second.

"_Sure, I'll land in the middle of London. Since you're the rider you can decide whether we scare the muggles or the wizards to death._"

"_I'm not an idiot, Draco. I'll cast a disillusionment charm so we can land on a building or something._" The wizard quickly cast the spell when he received no answer, the dragon was probably annoyed that he hadn't thought of that first.

They landed on a large building, Draco stumbling and landing heavily on his stomach as he shifted back into a man mid-landing. Harry landed even heavier, hitting the roof with a thump beside the wizard.

"Could you have been any less graceful." Harry complained as he pulled himself off the ground and dusted himself off.

"You try and land on a tiny roof with a dimwitted moron on your back with no flight experience. It's not easy." He snapped back. "My hair is a mess."

Harry watched in amusement as his dragon combed fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it flatten out but it was impossible. Harry didn't even bother to try and tame the windswept black hair. He was sure it would be a fruitless effort.

"I think we could get a floo back home from the Leaky Cauldron, it's not too far from here but I don't think we can be seen together. I'll go first and-"

"Home, as in our separate homes?" Draco asked hesitantly.

"Do you not have anywhere to go?" Harry asked in shock, wondering what had happened to him for the Malfoy Manor to be lost.

"It's not that." Draco tried to assure him, though it was partially the reason. "I-I told you that it's a big commitment. I just don't feel... comfortable being away from you for very long. I tried to warn you that this would be really hard."

Harry saw the fear of rejection in the dragon's eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around him, stroking though his hair as if he was an animal. "You can come to Grimmauld Place with me, there's plenty of room." Harry assured him. "We should go home, sleep on it and see what we can do in the morning."

Draco nodded, letting himself be pulled along by the wizard. They apparated to the ground in Diagon Alley, earning a few strange looks. Draco automatically stepped away from The Boy Who Lived, aware of the hating glances he received but was pulled back so he was standing next to Harry.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, trying to pull away. "They're going to start firing curses at me for just touching you!"

"I don't care what they think, Draco. Anyway, you're keeping them from crowding around me, it's a welcome change."

"Until they start cursing me." Draco muttered as they made their way down the street, trying to look forward and ignore the deadly glances he was receiving.

"Hey, Tom." Harry greeted as they walked though the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

"G'day, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"I just need to borrow a fireplace."

"Having problems with the wards in that house again? You really should try and find yourself a more stable place to live." The barkeeper commented as he cleaned the glass in his hand.

"It's not about me, I'm having someone over and floo is by far the easiest way to get in that damn house."

"And may I be bold enough to ask who the guest is." Tom asked, looking at the half-full pub for anyone who seemed likely to be going with the Saviour.

"It's Draco Malfoy, actually." Harry admitted, glad that the barman hardly reacted to the news, not even when Draco appeared out of the shadows he was hiding in.

"Well you two watch yourselves and you can use my private floo in the back, less likely for people to see you."

"Thanks so much." Harry thanked whilst Draco gave him a quick nod, smiling ever so slightly as they disappeared into the back room.

"I need to go through first, make sure the house doesn't kick you out."

"What kind of house is this?" Draco wondered, not even the manor had so many magical boundaries.

"It's a very special, cursed and temperamental house. It's kinda hard to get anyone in for the first time, especially since I lifted most of the curses. Security on it is tight."

"I guess you need that, though." Draco commented.

"Well it does keep it quiet." Harry admitted, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "I'll see you on the other side." He whispered, hugging the other wizard closely before pulling away with a light blush. "12 Grimmauld Place." He called, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and fire.

Draco grabbed his own handful, repeating Harry's words as he prepared to start his new life.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed, there might only be 2-3 chapters in this... This really isn't meant to be serious, just a little something to shake up my writing. Part 2 will be up soon._

_I'll put some links with pics and info on Draco's species on my profile... Getting links on stories is a lot harder than I thought :(_

_Don't forget that reviews are love._


End file.
